Le charme discret du fétichisme
by Glasgow
Summary: Watson découvre chez son ami une nouvelle habitude, dont il compte bien tirer avantage. Holmes/Watson


Titre : Le charme discret du fétichisme

Genre : Slash Holmes/Watson Romance

Disclaimer : J'ai espéré, espéré, mais non, toujours pas à moi…

Note : petite romance sur un ton léger. J'en avais assez des drames ces derniers temps, donc ici pas de Mary, ni de mariage, je reviens simplement au temps où Holmes et Watson étaient colocataires. J'espère que vous aller apprécier, quoi qu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Détaillant le récent désordre qui encombrait ma chambre, témoin de la fouille minutieuse que je venais de mener, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il avait bel et bien disparu. J'avais cherché absolument partout, vidé chaque tiroir, chaque placard, je m'étais glissé sous le lit, à l'aide d'une chaise j'étais monté inspecter le sommet de tous les meubles. Il n'était pas là. Ce gant, que j'avais eu l'intention de porter pour sortir me promener une heure ou deux dans le froid qui régnait en ce dimanche matin, avait rejoint tous mes autres objets personnels dans ce monde parallèle duquel j'étais manifestent exclu.

Fixant du regard le gant orphelin que je tenais à présent à la main, je soupirai de frustration. Cette fâcheuse tendance qu'avaient prise mes affaires à disparaitre les unes après les autres commençait à devenir lassante. D'autant que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il s'agissait d'objets aussi divers que variés, tel qu'une simple feuille de papier sur laquelle j'avais pris quelques notes concernant une enquête dont je tenais à faire un compte-rendu exhaustif, la chandelle dont je me servais le soir venu, un paquet de mon tabac favori, un flacon d'eau de Cologne, un bouton de manchette. Il y avait également des vêtements – écharpe, chaussette, chemise et désormais gant – mais également des objets auxquels j'étais davantage attaché, comme mon tout premier stéthoscope, cadeau de mes parents au début de mes études, dont je ne me servais plus mais que je conservais pour des raison personnelles, ma pipe favorite, une photo de famille ou encore un recueil de poèmes que Holmes m'avait offert deux ans plus tôt et que je prenais plaisir à feuilleter régulièrement. Sans compter toutes les petites bricoles que je n'avais probablement pas encore remarquées. Bref, à ce rythme j'étais convaincu de finir dans une chambre aussi vide que celle de mon colocataire était encombrée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Pour ce qui était des objets usuels ou des vêtements, je tentais généralement de me persuader que je les avais oubliés ici ou là, bien que cela ne correspondît nullement à mon caractère soigneux. Pour les autres en revanche, j'en prenais trop grand soin pour les égarer bêtement. Cette dernière volatilisation me laissait donc passablement perplexe. D'autant que plus tôt dans la matinée, avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain, j'avais parfaitement vu mes deux gants consciencieusement posés sur la commode. Il n'avait pas pu se volatiliser de façon accidentelle, je le savais. Il y avait forcément quelque mystère là-dessous. Il fallait donc que je fasse par moi-même la lumière sur tout cela.

ooOoo

Réfléchissant à la meilleure marche à suivre pour trouver l'identité du félon qui s'amusait à mes dépens, parce que je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il y avait quelqu'un de mal intentionné derrière tout cela, je fis un moment les cent pas dans ma chambre. Résoudre des mystères n'était clairement pas aussi aisé pour moi que cela ne l'était pour mon colocataire, aussi je restai intensément perdu dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à toutes les options. Ainsi préoccupé, je quittai finalement la pièce sans m'en rendre compte. Entrant dans le salon que nous partagions Holmes et moi, je lâchais, comme bien souvent, un petit soupir exaspéré. Cette pièce était dans un état indescriptible. Contrairement à sa propre chambre, cet endroit étant l'une de nos pièces communes, Mrs Hudson et moi-même y faisions régulièrement ménage et rangement, mais rien à faire, Holmes était définitivement trop rapide pour nous. A peine notre logeuse avait-elle passé un coup de balais qu'il répandait cendre et tabac sur le sol. A peine parvenais-je à ranger et classer les papiers qui encombraient le bureau que déjà il revenait avec davantage de dossiers qu'il laissait traîner n'importe où. Pour un peu, si je n'avais pas connu aussi bien ses manières brouillonnes et son caractère inconséquent, j'aurais pu croire qu'il le faisait exprès dans le but de nous faire enrager. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne comprenait même pas que nous puissions nous énerver contre lui. Comme toujours il vivait dans son monde à lui.

Je ramassai un livre que je lui avais prêté et qui avait été abandonné sans le moindre soin par terre, puis m'installai dans mon fauteuil favori au coin du feu que Mrs Hudson était venu allumer un peu plus tôt. Je caressais doucement la couverture de l'ouvrage en rêvassant. Un livre d'anatomie. Holmes a une curiosité insatiable, aussi m'emprunte-t-il régulièrement mes divers ouvrages de médecine et de science.

Holmes. Et si je lui demandais son avis concernant ma petite affaire ? pensai-je tout à coup. Avec un peu de soins, je me savais capable de présenter les faits de façon à l'intéresser à mes petits malheurs. Je quittai donc mon fauteuil pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Frappant à plusieurs reprises, j'attendis une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il avait peut-être choisi de braver le mauvais temps hivernale pour une promenade, ce que j'avais eu l'intention de faire moi aussi un peu plus tôt avant que le sort ne s'acharne une nouvelle fois sur moi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'attendre, mais au lieu de faire demi-tour pour regagner notre salon, la curiosité me poussa à ouvrir le battant. Pénétrant dans la pièce, je poussai un cri de consternation devant l'étendu des dégâts. Et dire que j'osais parfois me plaindre de l'état de notre pièce commune…

Ici, il était seul maître à bord et cela se voyait. Les meubles étaient poussiéreux, le sol d'une saleté repoussante. Même l'état des draps de son lit évidement défait était douteux. Et la pièce toute entière était envahie d'un fouillis inimaginable. Feuilles de papier volantes, livres ouverts, fioles et tubes à essaie, reste de repas… Comment un homme sain de corps et d'esprit pouvait-il vivre dans une crasse pareille ? J'esquissai un petit sourire amusé à cette pensée stupide. Depuis quand Holmes état-il un homme sain de corps et d'esprit ?

Avançant dans la pièce, je jetais des coups d'œil ça et là avec la curiosité de quelque ethnologue étudiant un nouveau et fascinant spécimen lorsque je remarquai dans un coin une étagère solidement fixée au mur. Fait pour le moins étrange, mis à part un élégant coffret dénotant d'un certain bon goût, rien n'encombrait cette étagère. Ce fut probablement cette originalité pour un endroit pareil qui m'attira irrésistiblement vers l'objet. Je savais évidement combien Holmes tenait à son jardin secret, mais la curiosité était la plus forte. Et pour une fois moi aussi j'y cédais. Caressant du bout des doigts le couvercle d'ébène finement ciselé, je souris devant mon intérêt si soudain pour la vie privée de mon ami. Finalement, haussant les épaules en me rappelant que Holmes était loin d'avoir ce même respect à mon égard qui me faisait encore hésiter, j'ouvris la cassette pour rester sans voix en découvrant son contenu.

Tous les objets que je croyais avoir égarés étaient rassemblés là, rangés avec le plus grand soin. Déglutissant avec difficulté, je tentais de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Que diable pouvait bien fabriquer Holmes avec toutes mes affaires ? Dire que par moment j'avais craint perdre la tête alors que tous mes biens se trouvaient ici depuis tout ce temps. Le gredin. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps, il fut encore capable de me jouer ce genre de tour pendable. Parce qu'à cet instant, une mauvaise blague de sa part était tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Je ne voyais d'autres explications. Le fait que mes affaires soient les seules à être rangées, alors qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu les traiter avec aussi peu de soin qu'il ne traitait ses propres biens, ne me sembla même pas pertinent. Quel détective déplorable je faisais, tellement loin des talents de mon ami.

Au comble de l'énervement, j'emmenai le coffret avec moi et allai m'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche. Le vidant peu à peu, je constatai qu'il contenait comme je l'avais soupçonné toutes mes possessions. Même la chemise que je croyais avoir égarée depuis des semaines était méticuleusement pliée au fond. Soulevant ladite chemise, mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je découvris, dissimulée au-dessous, une mèche de cheveux, dont la texture et la couleur ne laissaient que peu de place à la spéculation. Il s'agissait d'une mèche de mes cheveux. M'interrogeant sur la façon dont il avait pu l'obtenir, je remis un à un les objets à leur place, bien décidé à avoir une conversation digne de ce nom avec l'être dénué de la moindre gêne qui me servait de colocataire.

M'apprêtant à refermer la cassette et à attendre son retour patiemment, je remarquai alors qu'en fait, contrairement à ce que j'avais d'abord cru, il manquait deux objets. Mon écharpe ainsi que le gant, qui m'avait au départ poussé à entrer dans cette pièce, n'étaient pas là. Hum, un autre point à éclaircir avec Holmes. Soit. Les explications s'annonçaient passionnantes.

ooOoo

Je n'eus pas à attendre plus d'une heure pour voir mon compagnon arriver, cheveux et manteau détrempés par la pluie qui tombait dru depuis la nuit et les souliers maculés de boue. Me découvrant installé dans son antre, il se figea et me dévisagea avec étonnement.

« - Que faites-vous ici Watson ? »

Sans me lever et en faisant au mieux pour conserver le semblant de calme que j'étais parvenu à me composer durant mon attente, je le fixai des yeux sans ciller, ressortant tranquillement le discours que j'avais soigneusement préparé.

« - Pour une fois Holmes, j'apprécierais de pouvoir poser les questions. Contentez-vous de répondre je vous prie. »

Je vis son regard affolé aller de mon visage trop calme pour être honnête au coffret que j'avais toujours sur les genoux.

« - Oui, dis-je avec un sourire froid, j'ai découvert votre petit secret. Nourririez-vous une inclination pour le fétichisme ?

- Ecoutez mon vieux, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…, tenta-t-il d'une voix pas vraiment convaincante. Ces objets vous les avez oubliés dans notre salon il y a quelque temps. Je les ai ramenés ici avec l'intention de vous les rendre. Manifestement j'ai oublié ensuite de le faire.

- Manifestement, confirmai-je avec un petit rire moqueur – je n'en étais pas fier, mais le déstabiliser de cette façon me procurait un plaisir pervers. C'est vrai que vous êtes réputé pour votre étourderie. »

Il baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute, se dandinant gauchement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« - J'aurais une autre question si vous permettez, repris-je, décidément de plus en plus amusé de le voir aussi nerveux. J'ai tout retrouvé mis à part une écharpe et un gant. Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent ? »

Le voyant hésiter en se pinçant les lèvres, je me levai pour m'approcher de lui, ressentant finalement de la pitié à son égard – la méchanceté n'était décidément pas dans ma nature.

« - Soyez honnête Holmes, l'encourageai-je d'une voix douce. Au point où nous en sommes de toute façon… »

Il hocha la tête, conscient que je disais vrai. Lentement, il déboutonna son manteau, qui gouttait lentement sur le tapis depuis son entrée dans la pièce, et je pus voir qu'il avait mon écharpe autour du cou. Tandis que je hochais la tête d'un geste entendu, il plongea ensuite sa main droite dans sa poche et en ressortit mon gant d'un geste mal assuré.

« - Une façon de vous avoir toujours auprès de moi, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Je vois, soufflai-je. »

Sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, son attitude, loin de son arrogance habituelle, m'émut au-delà de toute limite. N'ayant plus le cœur à le torturer, je lui adressai un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant et me jetai finalement à l'eau.

« - Dites-moi Sherlock, avez-vous des projets pour la soirée ? »

Haussant brusquement un sourcil interrogateur, mon ami me dévisagea avec suspicion, ne s'attendant manifestement aucunement à ce renversement de situation de ma part.

« - Quoi ? Non…

- En ce cas nous pourrions peut-être sortir dîner ensemble qu'en dites-vous ? Et je parle évidement d'un vrai rendez-vous, précisai-je afin que les choses soient bien claires. »

Des semaines que je m'interrogeais sur la meilleure façon de mener à bien cette invitation, autant dire que sa cleptomanie me facilitait bien les choses.

Je sus que j'avais tapé dans le mille lorsqu'il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - J'en serais ravi, dit-il joyeusement.

- Parfait, conclu-je, le contournant pour rejoindre la porte. Il va sans dire que dans ces conditions je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous demander de me restituer mes biens. »

L'entendant rire doucement tandis que j'ouvrais la porte, je me retournai vers lui au moment de la franchir.

« - Oh, pendant que j'y pense… la mèche de cheveux, comment avez-vous fait ?

- Vous deviez penser à fermer votre porte à clé la nuit, sourit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules. »

J'aurais peut-être dû le faire en effet, mais à cet instant il était clair que je n'en avais plus l'intention, pensais-je en quittant la pièce le cœur léger.

**THE END.**


End file.
